Teen Hearts
by Love.Peace.Theatre
Summary: Songfic. NEJI/TEN One-shot! They're in love... But SHE gets drunk and sleeps with other men and he holds a Grudge... But does that "hatred" last very long after HE gets wasted? I guess "Sex, Drugs, And Rock & Roll" fits with this story.


**Title: **Teen Hearts  
**Rated: **M - Might have Lemon  
**Anime: **Naruto  
**Couple(s): **Neji/Ten  
**Song: **Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off  
**Artist: **Panic! At The Disco  
**Written By: **Loud, Loved, Lost

_Is it still me who makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dimming  
You're hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress._

**Prologue:**

He sat there, in the tree across from her house. It wasn't his fault though. She was the one who got herself drunk and slept with two other guys. But those never came to her house, it was only in that club. His light-colored eyes glared at her house. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

He hadn't seen her in three long and agonizing days. She skipped the morning and evening practices and that scared him. He didn't know why, but it did. And when he tried calling, it didn't work. Or she just didn't want to answer.

Suddenly a quiet, muffled scream was heard. His body tensed and his glare became more intense and... terrifing. His hands were balled into fists and his knuckles were probably turning white. His teeth were grounding together in an angry sneer. He was slightly shaking from his rage. His appearance was becoming deadly.

What was going on in that house? Sure, it could be anyone's but at this hour? It was frigging midnight! But he didn't move from that large pine tree. No, he just sat there in a defensive crouch, glaring madly at the weapon mistress's house.

_Think of what you did  
And how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dimming  
You heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin._

"Tenten," He knocked on her door with his fist. Today was Sunday, the sixth day she's been "unavailable." Everything sounded silent in the house until there was a series of deadbolts unlocking and the swipe of the door sliding open.

"Neji? What are you doing here?" She asked, her voice raspy. He stared at her with sympathetic eyes. Her brown hair was wet - she'd just gotten out of the shower - and tangled and her body's complexsion seemed to be paler than her naturally tan skin.

"What happened to you? You look sick," He commented, ignoring her question.

"I... I am... That's why I m-missed those many d-days of practice and stuff," She insisted, swaying a little.

"Liar," He mumured, mostly to himself. She gave a confused look.

"Um, come in, come in," She suggested, stepping back. He walked inside with his hands in his pockets. He heard her close the door and re-lock the deadbolt. She stumbled past him and returned to the bathroom. The milky-white eyed twenty year-old scanned the area; which was a huge mess. The couch was normal, as were the two armchairs, but her clothes were scattered throughout the living room and they trail to her... her bedroom.

She came out of the bathroom and saw that he was suverying the area, "Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot to clean up after I changed..." She claimed.

He didn't respond, he merely glanced into her bedroom. The milk-chocolate colored eyed girl grabbed several pieces of clothing and shuffled into her bedroom. She dumped them into her laundry basket. The nineteen year-old woman's sleeping quarters were a disaster. Her sheets were pulled every which way and other articles of clothing were littering the floor.

"What'd you do?" He questioned, loud enough for her to hear him.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"All this --" He motioned to all the clothes and the sheets, "-- how'd it go? With all of them...?"

"...." She said silent and finished picking up the clothing. "I was drunk."

"That's not an excuse. And you know it..." He disagreed before hastily making his way out of the house. She tried to run after him, but when he exited the front door, she merely watched his figure slowly disappear.

_I got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet  
Sweetie, you __had__ me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of..._

He sat on a bartstool, next to his cousin's boyfriend, Naruto. He gulped down another shot. It was his fourth one. Naruto hadn't finish his first beer yet, he was probably too busy watching Neji consume the small amounts alcohol.

"Dude, maybe you should stop before you get drunk..." Naruto suggested, trying to steal Neji's shot-glass. The long-haired man didn't give him a chance to until he asked the bartender for another shot.

"No, no. I'm fine..." He spoke aloud. _'Tenten...' _He thought. When the bartender pushed the glass to him, his fingertips held it as he sipped the butterscotch-colored liquid down. Next, everything had started pixelated a.k.a blurry. He rose from his seat and started walking, but everything was moving in a tetter-tot motion (swaying like a ship).

"Naruto! What'd you do to him?" Her voice erupted in his ears. He tried to sit down, but he couldn't find a seat.

"I didn't do anything! He just wouldn't stop drinking!!" Naruto's voice was heard too, but it sounded kind of quiet.

Someone grabbed his arm and whispered in his ear, "Don't worry, I got you Neji... Just hold on... You'll be okay."

That next morning he awoke in a familiar - but not so familiar - place. He was on a bed that had a pictures of him and his squad members all along the walls. He sat up and rubbed his head.

_'What the hell? Where am I?' _He thought, then she came into view...

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts  
Beating faster, faster!_

"Oh, you're awake..." She smiled a little and leaned on the doorframe.

"Hn." He replied. She frowned and sighed a little, was he still made at her? She stepped forward, studying his reaction, he sort of flinched.

"Neji, please don't hold a grudge... I was drunk and last night, so were you! So does that mean I should hate you?"

"Hn. I was drunk last night, at least I didn't sleep with five different girls!" Her jaw dropped a little, but she closed it quickly.

"I-I didn't mean to! Please, just... just stop!"

"Why? Because last time I checked - You weren't a slut!"

"I'm not!!" Tears formed in her eyes and she looked down as he looked away, "So... this is what I get for saving your butt last night? Huh?!"

He slowly glanced at her, as if forcing himself, "So it was you, ne?"

"Do you think I'd let that happen? I lov-- You're my team-mate... I know - hope - you'd do the same for me..."

"Hn..." Was his only reply.

_So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harelquin girls_

Three weeks passed.

The two haven't spoke since that day. He barely glances at her during practice and refuses to spar with her. She always tries to make amends, but he won't listen and she can't take her eyes off him.

Their sensei, Might Guy **(or Gai, idk)**, had finished his daily youthfulness lecture and started to pair people up, "Neji! You shall spar with youthful Tenten!" He exclaimed, giving them a thumbs up.

"No." He insisted, trying to think of a reason, but he had already used all of them.

"Now, now youthful Neji... You need to spar with her today, there are no excuses!" Their sensei 'tsk'ed his no-pupil eyed student. The boy sighed but stood and walked over to Training Ground 8, waiting for his so-called partner to follow. She was walking rather slow today; she was tired after staying up all night trying to think of a way to get Neji to speak with her. And it was so very hard. Once she reached the opposite side of the grounds, their spar began.

After round-house kicks, a few punches, the Byakugan use, and weapons begin scattered everywhere, their fight was cut.

"Okay, okay... You may stop - since no one has one - we must end it for the day. Sorry my youthful student!" The bushy-eyebrowed man shouted, turning to his look-alike.

"Sensei!" Rock Lee cried, with anime tears steaking his face.

"Lee!"

"Sensei!!"

"Lee!"

The white-eyed boy and brown-eyed girl stared. The girl had an anime sweat-drop and the boy had the four red lines, showing annoyances.

"Pitiful..." He muttered, mostly to himself.

"Very scary..." She stated, shaking her head.

_Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So I guess we're back to us, oh camera-man  
Swing to focus._

It's been two months and they don't speak with one another. Unless they seriously have to, which doesn't happen often. They've been on four or five missions lately. Mostly C ranked mission and one B ranked one.

And even though they'll never admit it, they were training one time and Tenten fell, making Neji catch her; out of instinct he claimed. And after that... well it was pretty awkward between them.

Before any of these "drunk nights" happened, they shared midnight kisses... Too bad they won't admit that either.

_In case I lost my train of thought  
Where was it that we let off?  
Let's pick up, pick up!_

"Hey pretty lady, come over here..." A drunk fourty year-old commented, smirking at his buddies and the woman who had her hair pulled up into two buns.

"U-uh... No thanks, I need t-to be somewhere..." She explained shakily as she hurried away. But, drunk people don't give it a rest -- _ever_. So those five old men started to follow her, shouting cat-calls and whistling. "No! Just leave me alone, damn it!" She screamed, then she began running down the sidewalk. When she turned a corner she ran into someone's hard and muscle-y chest.

"Oh!" She yelped as she fell on her rear-end. Her gaze focused upward, "Neji, I'm sorry... I was just running and I --"

He helped her up, "Aa. Why were you running anyways?"

"Because these old men were following me and now they won't leave!!" Neji gently pushed his Tenten aside and started walking it the direction she came.

"Move it squirt, this is between us and her!" One of the men declared loudly, his voice slurring.

"No, whatever "this" is, it is over," Neji explained before knocking them all out without even touching them.

"Thank you, Neji," The burnette smiled at him. She leaned in and meant to kiss his cheek, but was a little off. He was still for a moment before resting his hands on her waist and returning the passion.

_Oh I do recall, we were just getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid  
Finds a new way to make you sick.  
I hope you didn't expect that you'd get all the attention  
_

The three students from Team/Squad Guy strolled the village. But soon Lee needed to leave, claiming he needed to do 430 push-ups, a punching exercise, and run around the village five times before the sun went down, which was only four hours away. Neji and Tenten were left alone again.

"So..." Tenten started, trying to create a conversation.

"Hn?" Neji looked at her with his unique and light lavendar-colored eyes. Oh, how she loved those eyes...

"Could you... Would you come over for dinner tonight?" She asked, her face become the color of a cherry.

He smirked and replied, "That might be nice..."

"Hey Neji?" He looked at her and was shocked when Tenten practically leaped on him and smothered him with light kisses. But he couldn't help himself; so he kissed her back. Then they headed to Tenten's apartment... For "dinner."

_Now let's not get selfish  
Did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
Let's get these teen hearts  
Beating faster, faster!_

Neji opened his eyes and groaned. Wait, this wan't his room... And why in God's name was he... clothes-less? He craned his head to the side and saw Tenten asleep next to him. She was also naked like him. He brushed some of her hair out her face but quickly stopped when she started to stir. He ran a hand through his long black hair.

"Hmm... Neji?" She turned towards him and stared a him with a small smile scribbled onto her face.

"Hi..." He smiled a little and rubbed his forehead, which didn't have his head-band on, like it normally did. It felt plain, cold, and althogether odd. He looked at her... And when he meant to take his eyes off her, he couldn't. To him, she was beautiful, caring, amazing -- altogether _meserizing_.

_So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat_

_And hold a lover close?_

A month and one week later, Tenten found out she was pregnant... With Neji's child. And the day they had to spar, she told him and his reaction would have been paid to see... He passed out! Tenten laughed and told Hinata and Naruto next. Naruto nearly blacked out too when he heard that Neji fainted.

_  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat..._

"Are you sure that it IS mine?" Neji questioned his ex-team-mate.

She make a pounting face, "Yes.... Are you still holding that grudge?"

"No... but you never know!"

"Do you not trust me??" Her lower lips started to tremble.

"No, no! I trust you..." He insisted.

"You don't sound like you do."

"But I do." He paused, "And I love you."

She smiled a large smile and wrapped her arms around him, in a hug. "Aw, really? I love you too!" He hugged her back and rested his head on her head, like an actual couple would.

"Oh yeah and I can't take the chance that you'll leave me... So I guess I'll need to marry you... Sound good?"

She pulled away from the hug and stared at him with large, wide eyes, "Did... DID YOU JUST ASK TO MARRY ME?!?" He nodded and grinned at her, causing Tenten to jump on him, knocking him backward. He landed on his bed with her straddling his hips.

_Lets get these teen hearts beating faster, faster  
Lets get these teen hearts beating faster  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet_

Five months and three months later, Tenten's hormones were getting really, _really _insane. One moment she could be tired, then pissed off, then depressed, and then excited/happy.

Today also happened to have an Ultrasound appointment scheduled. Neji was nervous - that's right NERVOUS - to find out the baby's gender. But so was his wife **(Sorry I skipped their wedding...)**.

They reached the reciptionist and Neji spoke up, "We're here for the ten o'clock Ultrasound appointment..."

"Alright..." She paused and signed a few papers and typed a few sentences into the computer before looking up at the couple, "Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, I suppose?" She asked.

"Yes, that's us!" Tenten smiled. The reciptionist nodded and handed Neji a clipboard before explaining,

"You'll need to sign a few things..." The Hyuuga man nodded and took a seat in a itchy material-ed chair. Tenten started complaining how seeing the doctor and the uncomfortable chair.

Ten minutes later, Neji returned the clipboard to the nurse in the office and waited for the head doctor, Dr. Tsunade, a.k.a the Hokage, to show up. When she did, the blonde woman took them into the back and had Tenten sit in the large, powder blue chair. Tsunade rubbed blue goo over her stomach and smiled at the happy couple.

"Okay, Tenten, are you ready to see your baby?" Dr. Tsunade asked. They nodded and the blonde 50 year-old put a rubber microphone-type thing on Tenten's stomach and a picture of a baby appeared on the small 7 by 9 screen.

"Would you like to know the gender?" Tsunade asked.

Tenten looked at Neji, "Do you...?" He nodded.

Tsunade smiled a warm smile at them and answered their question, "It's going to be a boy."

_Sweetie, you __had__ me  
Girl I was it, look past the sweat, a better love deserving of..._

_Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat?  
No, no, no, you know it will always just be me_

A month ago, Neji and Tenten's baby was born...

"H-how long was the l-labor?" Hinata stuttered, asking Tenten, a smile present on her face.

Tenten sighed and tried to remember, "Somewhere around fourteen to seventeen hours...?"

Hinata smiled while Sakura and Ino gushed, "Aww! That's wonderful! What'd you decide to name him anyways?" They asked.

"I let Neji choose and he picked Ryuu, meaning 'dragon.' I was so happy when I watched Neji hold his son..."

"You two are such lovebirds! I hope Shika will be as happy as Neji was when you first told him..." Ino rested a hand on her soon-to-be-huge stomach.

Tenten laughed nervously, "Neji passed out when I first told him..."

_  
Let's get these teen hearts  
Beating faster, faster!  
So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
_

Tenten sat in her baby boy's bedroom, in the rocking chair that was stationed across from Ryuu's crib. In her hands, were pictures of her wedding. There was a picture with her and all the bridemaids and Neji with all the groom's-men, then there was Ino drinking all her champange with Shikamaru, Neji and herself dancing, next was Hinata being proposed by Naruto, and Tenten's favorite: a picture of when Neji kissed her when the pastor finished everything he was hired for.

"What are you looking at..?" Neji asked quietly, as he stepped into his son's bedroom.

"Our wedding pictures..." She replied, not taking her eyes off the picture. "Neji? How many kids do you want...?"

"Huh?" He seemed shocked by the sudden question, but answered anyways, "Maybe two or three I suppose..." She nodded and smiled up at him. She stood and came closer to him. When she barely four inches away, she stared at him with her shiny brown eyes.

"Are we starting now?" Neji smirked before leaning in and kissing Tenten on the lips. It had been a few days or so since he had kissed her, just being busy with the baby's nursey and the baby himself... But they didn't mind, they actually loved getting to be parents.

Tenten wrapped her arms around Neji's neck and laced her fingers together behind it. She felt his hands rest of her hips. Let the love makin' begin...

_So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Will you dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Dance to this beat_

Tenten had turned twenty-one a month ago. And soon - seven months from now - hers and Neji's son, Ryuu, would be turning one. Although Neji wouldn't admit it, he was really excited for Ryuu becoming one years of age. And soon, Ryuu would be in the Ninja Academy and wheew... Neji was going to - hopefully - have a prodigy of his own. And Tenten would - hopefully - be the best mother... at least Ryuu.

_So testosterone boys and harelquin girls,  
Dance to this beat  
And hold a lover close._

**Epilogue:**  
I guess lying is the most fun a girl can have without taking off her clothes... Too bad that she didn't lie and she did take her clothes off. But look where they are now: Married, with a child, another one on the way, and totally and unconditionally in love with one another.

_Lets get these teen hearts  
Beating faster, faster!  
Lets get these teen hearts  
Beating faster!_

**Author's Note: **Did you like it? I mean my friend gave me some tips on how to write -- so this is dedicated to her (MyHauntedDestiny). And thank you for reading! Plus here's the video that inspired this fanfiction! Please watch it in HIGH QUALITY. **Thanks again! :)**


End file.
